theitcrowdfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters
The following is a list of all characters seen or mentioned in the British sitcom, The IT Crowd. Characters Main characters *Roy - The lazy, laid-back support technician of Reynholm Industries whose work day consists of playing video games, indulging himself on sugar and crisps, and reading comics and doing the minimum amount of work as possible. Appears in all episodes. *Maurice Moss - The shy and emotionally-weak software application developer of Reynholm Industries who is the most hardworking of the staff in the IT Department, and is also the most experienced and the most capable of doing his job well. Appears in all episodes. *Jen Barber - The socially-skilled Relationship Manager of the IT Department who managed to lie her way into the job when she said on her CV that she had a lot of experience with computers, despite having to be told what a hard drive was. Appears in all episodes. *Douglas Reynholm - The arrogant and sexually-frustrated head of Reynholm Industries who took over the multi-billion pound company after the death of his father. Appears in episodes Return of the Golden Child, Moss and the German, Smoke and Mirrors, Men Without Women, From Hell, Are We Not Men?, Tramps Like Us, The Speech, Friendface ''and Calendar Geeks.'' Recurring characters *Denholm Reynholm - The former head of Reynholm Industries and father of Douglas Reynholm who committed suicide in 2007 after irregularities were discovered in the company's pension fund. Appears in episodes Yesterday's Jam, Calamity Jen, The Red Door, The Haunting of Bill Crouse',' Aunt Irma Visits,' 'Return of the Golden Child ''and From Hell.'' *Richmond Avenal - The former second-in-command of Reynholm Industries who was demoted to work in the IT Department after he began to listen to Cradle of Filth and became a goth. Appears in episodes The Red Door, Aunt Irma Visits, The Work Outing, Return of the Golden Child and The Dinner Party. *Nolan - Douglas's right-hand man who often advises him on how to run his business. Appears in episodes From Hell, The Speech and Tramps Like Us. Characters appearing in more than one episode *Abi - Appears in episodes The Red Door and Smoke and Mirrors. *Harry - The office postman. Appears in episodes Yesterday's Jam ''and Are We Not Men?. *Barbara Reynholm - The second wife and widow of Denholm Reynholm. Appears in episodes ''The Work Outing and Return of the Golden Child. *Mr. Yamamoto - The head of the massively-successful Japanese industry, the Yamamoto Corporation. Appears in episodes Calamity Jen and From Hell. Characters appearing in one episode only *Dr. Julian Holmes - A leading 'stresspert' who holds a talk on stress control to the staff of Reynholm Industries. Appears in Calamity Jen. *Rebecca - A girl who goes on a date with Roy after he posts an ad stating that he is a 'bastard' on an internet dating site. Appears in Fifty-Fifty. *Patricia - Another of Roy's unsuccessful dates who thinks that the chocolate that was on his head was actually feces. Appears in Fifty-Fifty. *Chris Tarrant - The host of the popular game show, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, who rings Jen Barber when a contestant, Daniel Carey, uses his Phone a Friend lifeline. Appears in Fifty-Fifty. *Daniel Carey - A former security guard of Reynholm Industries who was a contestant on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Appears in Fifty-Fifty. *Samantha - A girl who used to go out with Roy and now thinks he is sexually frustrated. Appears in The Red Door. *Bill Crouse - An arrogant Reynholm Industries employee who is nicknamed 'The News' because he is constantly talking about his sex life. Appears in The Haunting of Bill Crouse. *Judy - A monster of a woman who takes a sudden attraction to Roy. Appears in The Haunting of Bill Crouse. *Julie - An attractive girl from the 5th floor who Roy nearly seduces. Appears in The Haunting of Bill Crouse. *Small Paul - A 4' 11' trolley pusher in Reynholm Industries who died in 2006. Appears in The Haunting of Bill Crouse. *Rupert - Appears in The Haunting of Bill Crouse. *Dr. Mendall - Reynholm Industries' psychiatrist who had a brief romantic relationship with Maurice Moss. Appears in Aunt Irma Visits. *Philip - A former closet homosexual who finally came out after going on a date with Jen Barber. Appears in The Work Outing. *Laura Knightly - An actress whose credits include The Bill and GAY! A Gay Musical. Appears in The Work Outing. *Dec - Appears in The Work Outing. *James - Member of the GAY! A Gay Musical cast. Appears in The Work Outing. *Edgar - Member of the GAY! A Gay Musical cast. Appears in The Work Outing. *Jeremy - Member of the GAY! A Gay Musical cast. Appears in The Work Outing. *Jerome - Member of the GAY! A Gay Musical crew who does publicity for the show. Appears in The Work Outing. *Donald - Appears in The Work Outing. *Derek Pippen - The former second-in-command of Reynholm Industries during Denholm Reynholm's reign. Fired immediately as soon as Douglas took control of the company. Appears in Return of the Golden Child. *Jeff Holcorn - One of Roy's friends who changed his name by deed poll to Dominator. He usually annoys Roy by spoiling the endings of films. Appears in Moss and the German. *Johann - A perverted German cannibal who puts an ad on the internet looking for a victim, and after a spelling mistake, ends up with Maurice Moss. Appears in Moss and the German. *Jorg - A Russian smoking friend of Jen Barber who is determined to rebel against the non-smokers. Appears in Moss and the German. *Gary - A builder hired by Jen who was later persuaded by Roy that Gary featured on the TV show, Builders From Hell. *Michael - A former boyfriend of Jen's who looks very like a magician. Appears in Are We Not Men?. *Barry - One of Moss and Roy's former football friends. Appears in Are We Not Men?. *Dan - One of Moss and Roy's former football friends. Appears in Are We Not Men?. *Luke - One of Moss and Roy's former football friends. Appears in Are We Not Men?. *Derek - One of Moss and Roy's former football friends. Appears in Are We Not Men?. *Olive - The Reynholm Industries tea lady who fainted in 2008. Appears in Tramps Like Us. *Greg - Appears in Tramps Like Us. *Jane - Appears in Tramps Like Us. *April Shephard - A magazine writer who had a brief relationship with Douglas Reynholm. Appears in The Speech. *Delina - An old school friend of Jen's. Appears in Friendface. *Alison - An old school friend of Jen's. Appears in Friendface. *Terry - Appears in Friendface. Category:Characters